finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Joe (Final Fantasy VII)
Joe is an NPC in Final Fantasy VII. A master Chocobo jockey, Joe is first introduced to the player when escaping Corel Prison, and Ester introduces the player to him. At this time, Joe's appearance is minor. Later in the game, Joe randomly appears in Chocobo Races at the Gold Saucer when the player is racing. In contrast to the other NPC jockeys, which appear indistinguishable from each other and ride randomly-colored chocobos, Joe is immediately recognizable by his red coat, white pants and black hat. He is also the only NPC jockey to ride a black chocobo, named Teioh. Joe is notable as an opponent in that his chocobo's stats are always higher than the player's chocobo, making it difficult to win; even if the player is riding a gold chocobo with maxed-out stats, Teioh's stats will still be higher. His stamina can exceed 999, the maximum allowed for the player, and he can possess a top speed of over 150km. Again, Teioh's exact stats depend on the player's. Exactly when Joe appears is random, but the higher the player's rank is, the more likely it is he will appear. At "S" rank, Joe will appear in most races. Once the race begins, Joe immediately teleports behind the player's chocobo. As Teioh is a black chocobo, Joe is unaffected by the slow-down areas, so maintaining/gaining a lead on him is difficult, especially since, as mentioned, he will always have higher stats than the player. Joe tends to sprint at the very end of the course, which is typically when he will overtake the player and any other chocobos and finish first. It is possible to beat Joe — with a black or gold chocobo the player can rob Joe's advantage and beat him with only minimal difficulties. Even lower-ranked blue and green chocobos, or exceptionally well-bred normal Chocobos, can beat him, although obviously this is more difficult. Once the player has won 10 straight races at "S" rank, Ester mentions Cloud's the best jockey she's seen since Joe, and gives him a variety of prizes for his feat. An interesting thing to note is that Joe can actually place lower than 3rd. If the player has a chocobo with less than 120 max speed and less than 450 stamina and enters in a Rank S race, Teioh will be worse than the other computer players. If Joe finishes 3rd, 4th, or 5th, Teioh will hang his head down and Joe will get angry. Other Appearances *In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Joe is briefly mentioned as a "Dashing man riding a Black Chocobo" by a NPC in Sector 8, who says the man saved her when she was attacked by monsters between Kalm and Midgar. *Teioh's original name was Hyperion, but it had too many letters to fit into the allotted space. Teioh is called Hyperion in Crisis Core. Gallery File:Teioh limitless.jpg|Teioh breaking the stat limits. File:Angry joe.jpg|Joe and Teioh placing 3rd. Notice how sad Teioh is and how Joe has his fist raised. Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII